1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to cassette holders for use in conjunction with trauma stretchers, x-ray tables and the like.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to avoid moving a patient from a transport apparatus to an x-ray table to provide maximum safety, particularly in cases of trauma, severe fractures or when internal injury is suspected. Wheeled stretchers have accordingly been designed to allow x-rays of the patient to be taken while he rests upon the stretcher.
In one prior art unit, a cassette carrier is provided which may slide the entire length of the stretcher through the use of a tracking system including roller bearings. A film cassette may be loaded into the carrier from the head end by raising the head support surface and placing it on a loader tray within the carrier. Alternatively, the cassette can be loaded from either side of the stretcher. The loader tray includes a pair of opposing, pivotably mounted arms which are used to pull it from the carrier. The arm on one side of the tray is pivoted upwardly when the tray is in the loading position. This allows the cassette (and cassette adapter, if necessary) to slide into place.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,989,634, 3,997,792 and 4,193,148 disclose various types of film cassette holders which are employed in conjunction with wheeled stretchers or other patient support means.